Leurs destins
by Lily9172
Summary: Recueil de 2 OS, parlant de leurs destins...
1. Le destin d'Harry Potter

**Leurs destins**

**Chapitre 1 : Le destin d'Harry Potter**

Combien de fois a-t-on entendu dire que le destin d' Harry Potter était de tuer Lord Voldemort ?

Mais est-ce t-il exacte ?

Certes, cela fait un an déjà qu'il l'a fait.

Mais son destin était-il vraiment de le faire ?

Certains vous diront oui et d'autres non.

Les personnes qui pensent que ce n'était pas son destin diront que chacun en est maître et que ce n'est pas une prophétie qui changera cette étique.

Mais Harry Potter nous fait réfléchir.

Nous naissons et déjà nous devons accomplir plein de choses de plus en plus extraordinaire que effrayante.

On lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix à travers les épreuves qu'il a vécu tout au long de sa vie, surtout pendant ses études à Poudlard, mais s'il l'avait eu ?

Il aurait pu fuir, ne pas combattre son ennemi qui le torture depuis l'âge d'un an, être neutre par rapport à la guerre. Mais non, il a combattu, se plaçant en plein milieu de cette même guerre.

Croyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix ou pour venger la mort de ses proches qui ont été tués par son ennemi ?

Devra t-on voir du courage dans ces gestes ?

Je ne sais pas, chacun interprète ce qu'il veut. C'est bien ça le problème. Chacun imagine toute sorte de chose en s'éloignant de la réalité. Chacun a interprété la prophétie comme le destin de Harry Potter.

Mais lui, lui avait –on demandé ce qu'il voulait faire ? Le laissé choisir ?

Non, tout ce qu'on voyait en lui, c'était le Survivant, celui qui allait tuer Voldemort !

A ce moment là, parle –t-on de destin ?

Ce n'était qu'un enfant et pourtant il est devenu un homme bien trop vite.

Maintenant, il essaie de refaire sa vie mais il n'y arrive pas.

Toutes ces années le hantent ainsi que toutes ces questions.

Regrette t-il de n'avoir pas fui ?

Non, mais il a perdu tant de chose importante à ses yeux que à présent il ne ressent pas le même goût de la vie que quand il était jeune.

_« Chacun est maître de son destin, ne l'oublions jamais »_

* * *

Voilà un petit OS, il y en aura pas énormémént j'en est qu'un autre en tête

Une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos réactions bonne ou mauvaise?

A bientôt, peut être.

Lily9172


	2. Le destin de Drago Malefoy

**Chapitre 2 : Le destin de Drago Malefoy**

Drago Malefoy croyait avoir suivi son destin, celui qu'on lui avait tracé dès sa naissance.

Qui était de devenir Mangemort et de servir Voldemort, suivre son père.

Mais lui avait le choix.

Il pouvait ne pas suivre son père mais à quel prix ?

Etre renié par sa famille et perdre toute sa fortune et plein de chose pire encore, à l'époque ce n'était pas possible.

Au début, Drago comme chaque enfant, voulait ressembler à son père, paraître un excellent fils au près de celui-ci.

Mais cela n'arriva jamais.

Son père le voyait plus comme un héritier et non comme un fils. Contrairement à sa mère qui lui donnait tout l'amour qu'il voulait.

Mais il préférait son père : il l'admirait.

Il comprit à la fin de sa 6ème année qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix.

Le seul faîte qu'il avait une mission, l'avait troublé.

Il était seul.

Il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, au début il était content d'avoir une mission très importante mais plus les jours avançaient plus il doutait de lui.

Il n'avait pas été capable de tuer, sachant que s'il ne le faisait pas sa famille mourait.

Il n'était peut être pas courageux mais derrière son masque d'arrogance et de froideur se cachait un garçon sensible et qui voulait juste être aimé.

Le jour du combat final, il changea de camps et à la surprise de tous, Harry Potter l'accueillit à bras ouvert !

Contrairement à lui, il avait le choix, mais il ne le croyait pas.

Maintenant, il essaye de reprendre sa vie en main.

Les erreurs du passé remonte en surface.

Il est devenu ami avec ses ennemis de Poudlard.

La vie lui sourit enfin…..

Même si sa famille lui manque, surtout sa mère, il se rend compte que c'était elle qu'il regrettait le plus, celle qu'il l'avait aimé comme un fils, comme Drago….

_« C'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend à vivre… »_

**_End ..._**

* * *

_Voilà miniscule petite fic terminé! _

_Une p'tite review please?_

_Merci de l'avoir lu! _

_BIsous_


End file.
